


Late Bloomer

by SmolderingFlame



Series: South Park Through the Decades [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: 80s setting, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Boys, Best Friends, Bullies, Coming of Age, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Stan Marsh, Puberty, Recreational Drug Use, True Love, au eighties, hormones going crazy, nerds, people change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Kyle is one of the few people in his class who still hasn't presented, but, it didn't matter thanks to having his Super Best Friend Stan by his side. But, when Stan returns from Spring Break fully presented everything changes. An Omega/Alpha coming of age story set in the 1980s.





	1. The Adventures of Metal Mouth and Dingus

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> A new story from me! If you would like me to continue please let me know in the comments! I try to keep up with stories that have a demand. Plus, I just love hearing feedback! 
> 
> I honestly just had this idea in my head and I wanted to write it! Don't worry, other stories will continue as planned! 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Whoever told him that high school would be one of the best times of his life was incredibly full of shit… How could he even believe that was true when he was currently stuffed into a locker by his Alpha tormentors and left to rot until his Super Best Friend managed to find him. Well, that was assuming they hadn’t gotten him too.

Kyle Broflovski was a sixteen year old junior at South Park High who tried to keep to himself, but, always just ended up in trouble. He was a nerd, there was no denying that. Everything he enjoyed was considered dorky: Dungeons and Dragons, comics, actually taking an interest in learning… To make things worse he still hadn’t presented. Most of his class had already presented, or, was about to, but, he still didn’t show any signs of presenting himself. His parents had been worried, but, doctors had assured them it was quite normal for someone not to present until they were seventeen or even eighteen years old. God, Kyle hoped it wouldn’t take that long… Of course everyone wanted to be an Alpha, but, being anything would be better than being nothing…

“Kyle!? Kyle! Are you in there!?” A familiar voice cried out.

Kyle wanted to cry, thank God for Stan! Stan Marsh was his best friend who also hadn’t presented yet. They did everything together. Hell, they were so far into a Dungeons and Dragons campaign they were nearly almost done with all the books available! Stan was his rock; he didn’t think he could get through the torture of high school without him. They needed each other; they were a constant target for bullies after all and neither of them really had any other friends.

“Stan! I’m in here! Freakin’ Craig and Trent, Dude! They got me…again…” The redhead said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out. Sorry I took so long, I had to duck in the janitors’ closet so they didn’t get me.” Stan said, quickly twisting the combination on the floor length locker and pulling it open.

“Don’t apologize…just glad you were here…” Kyle said with a smile, managing to dust himself off as he stepped out of the locker. “I know you have work at four…”

“I would have been late to save you, Dingus!” Stan said with a smile, braces gleaming in the light. “Besides, it isn’t like I’m totally excited to go work at the food court in the mall.” He said, rolling his big blue eyes. Stan was a lanky individual, he was short and seemed like he hadn’t fully grown into his limbs, almost like he was a little disproportionate. He was constantly teased for his braces (having earned the nickname Metal Mouth) and like Kyle, his nerdy hobbies.

“Well I appreciate that.” Kyle said, running fingers through his unruly red curly hair. Unlike Stan who was on the short side, he was tall and lanky. He would love to play for the basketball team, but, he was too nervous to even go about trying out for it.

“Hey, anything for you.” Stan said with a small smile, trying to hide his braces. “Still willing to give me a ride to the mall?” He decided to ask.

“Sure, I don’t mind, as long as you give me some free ice cream.” Kyle said with a laugh. He did feel bad for Stan; the poor guy was stuck working for a stupid ice cream shop in the mall’s food court.

“As long as my boss doesn’t see me doing it, you got it.” Stan said with a grin, grabbing his backpack and quickly following Kyle down the hall. “So, which one got you? Was it Trent or Craig? Or…were you lucky enough you had to deal with that fat ass Eric Cartman again? It’s funny Dude, he doesn’t bother me, he just has a hate boner for you.”

“Lucky me,” Kyle said dryly. “But, for your information, it was Trent and Craig.” He said with a sigh. “They’re such assholes. I mean, Trent was always an asshole and a bully, but Craig, he really didn’t get to be this bad until he presented as an Alpha. I mean, he was always…an asshole, but, not a bully.”

“Yeah…Craig didn’t use to be so bad.” Stan said, before clearing his throat a bit. “I guess presenting really changes some people.” He said, brushing some hair out of his face as he walked towards Kyle’s car, well, the one he borrowed from his parents to drive to school.

“I wish I would just present already. It’s driving me nuts! I would just love to become an Alpha and shove it in Craig’s stupid fucking face.” Kyle said with a grin. “Hey, maybe we both will end up as Alphas.” He said with a laugh.

Stan laughed as well. “That’s the dream. I can only imagine how happy my dad would be if became an Alpha. He would finally get that football playing stud he always wanted…” He said, before bursting into a fit of laughter. “As if that would ever happen.” He said, letting out a sigh as he tugged on his Journey t-shirt and leaned against the Volvo.

“It is pretty hard to imagine.” Kyle said, before smiling a bit. “I think my Ma would make it a point to control whatever I did no matter what I presented at. Honestly, the best thing would just to be a Beta. That way she can’t find me an Alpha or an Omega.” He said, unlocking the car for himself and then sliding over to unlock the manual lock on the passenger side so Stan could slide in.

Stan just nodded his head. “Yeah, I can see that, your mom is so overprotective of you.” He teased.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me, I know it, I live it.” Kyle said dryly, starting the car up and pulling out of the parking lot. “So, wanna hang out during Spring Break? I was thinking we could finish the campaign we were working on, you know, finally kill those orcs?” He said with a grin.

Stan sighed. “Dude, I would love to do that, but, my dad is making us all go to California this year for Spring Break. He wants to go get drunk in another state, and, my mom is sick of going to the public pool and having old pervs hit on her.” He said. “I really don’t want to go, but, I don’t really have a choice. But, as soon as we get home, we could at least try and finish that campaign up. I think my dad wants to come back a day or two before we go back to school.”

“That sucks… I was really looking forward to hanging out with you… Guess I’ll just be hanging in my room this Spring Break.” Kyle said in a bummed out voice.

“Sorry Ky…” Stan said, looking out the window. “But, I’ll call you as soon as we get to the beach house my parents rented and we can totally talk on the phone the whole time! Just as long as my dad doesn’t see me… I mean, he won’t get the phone bill till the end of the month anyways.”

“I’ll just make sure to stay by the phone.” Kyle said with a small smile. This Spring Break was going to be totally lame without Stan, but, at least he would be able to talk to him. He knew he would always have Stan in his corner. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he glanced over at the brunette as they neared the mall. He wished he could tell Stan how he really felt. That he liked him more as just a friend…he like liked him… Stan always was down on his appearance, but, Kyle always thought he was beautiful, even if he hadn’t presented yet. He just loved his big blue eyes, he loved his sweet nature, his caring personality, he was perfect… He wished he had the nerve. Maybe he could try and work up to it while Stan was away.

Maybe this could work… Maybe this would all be okay… Kyle could take two weeks without Stan.

**Two Weeks Later**

He had gotten two calls from Stan the entire time the brunette was gone! One when the brunette had arrived at the beach house and another the following day. That had been it! He was so pissed, beyond pissed! Stan had promised to call everyday! Hell, they had been planning their next move in their Dungeons and Dragons campaign last he talked to him. Now they were no match for those stupid orcs!

Today was the day Stan was suppose to be coming back and he intended to chew him out! He had been forced to spend the entire break in his room or with his obnoxious little brother. It didn’t help that his parents had actually bought cable, but, had blocked nearly channel for him to watch. He had to sneak out late at night to even get a glimpse of MTV.

Currently he was sitting on his bed reading through a Spider-Man comic he had just gotten his hands on.

“Kyle! That door better be unlocked!” Sheila cried out, causing Kyle to sigh, his mother did not understand privacy.

“It’s not locked Ma!” He cried out, watching as his door swung open and his mother let herself in. He coughed a bit when he caught a whiff of her hairspray. God, she wore so much hairspray it put the Omegas at his school to shame! “What is it?” He asked, trying to keep his voice light so his mother couldn’t accuse him of having an attitude.

“I just got a call from Sharon, she told me they just got back into town and wanted to have dinner with us. I know you would be excited to see Stanley again. Hopefully he can get you out of this house; you’ve been a fixture here since the break!”

Kyle sat up at that news. “Well, I’m not sure if Stan even wants to see me, he didn’t call at all while he was gone, like he promised.” He admitted with a frown.

“Oh Bubbe, you are so sensitive!” Sheila said, leaning in to pinch her son’s cheeks. “I think it’s a good quality for a young man to have. But, don’t worry so much, Sharon explained why Stanley was so quiet, poor thing presented while they were on vacation!”

Kyle felt his eyes go wide. “W-What!? Stan…he presented!? Did Misses Marsh tell you as what?” He asked, feeling extremely nervous and curious. Stan had presented…he couldn’t believe it…

“She didn’t say, but, I’m sure we’ll find out when we get there.” Sheila said simply. “So get dressed! We gotta get going.”

Kyle nodded his head and quickly tossed his comic aside and put his shoes on, going to look in the mirror in his room. His hair was a mess, just like it always was. God…he had never been so nervous to see Stan before! This really messed everything up! He was going to tell Stan how he felt, but, now he wasn’t sure if he could do that. He just hoped Stan hadn’t changed too much…

**~*~*~*~**

“It’s so nice to see you all.” Sharon said sweetly as she let the Broflovski family inside her home, stepping aside so they could come in. The smell of home cooked food and the Broncos game on the television greeted them.

“Thank you for inviting us Sharon, you know poor Kyle was just beside himself with Stanley gone.” Sheila said, causing Kyle to blush in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry about that Kyle. I know Stanley would have loved to talk to you more if he hadn’t presented during our trip.” Sharon said. “Speaking of Stanley, why don’t you go up to his room and say hi, let him know dinner is ready.”

Kyle nodded his head at that. “Sure, no problem Misses Marsh.” He said, quickly making his way over to the stairs and dodging Randy as he stood from his recliner to yell at the TV. He knew by heart where Stan’s room was. Walking up the stairs and stopping in front of the door he felt his heart start to pick up, what was going to be on the other side? What had his Super Best Friend presented as? He bit his lower lip as he knocked on the door.

“Hey Stan! It’s…um…Kyle…” He said, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. He could hear rustling from the other side of the door. After a few moments the door opened up.

“Hey Kyle…” Stan said softly, big blue eyes looking not at the redhead but at the ground.

Kyle felt his jaw drop when he saw his best friend. Stan…Stan certainly did not look the same as he left! He took in the brunette’s appearance and tried to not just pass out. Stan was curvy! Sporting a soft hourglass figure that was currently dolled up in white pleated skirt, an off the shoulder pink sweater, and, matching leg warmers. His black locks seemed glossier then he remembered them being and his face had cleared up, his lips and eyes even looked bigger, and his face softer. He was…gorgeous…absolutely breathtaking! He hated that he felt his cock pressing against his boxer shorts, wanting to go into full boner mode.

“S-Stan?!” He cried out, catching the brunette’s scent. It was so sweet, like flowers and candy mixed together. “Y-You’re…um…you know…” He said, trying to clear his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“An Omega?” Stan said his voice soft and sweet. “Y-Yeah…can you believe it?” He said a cute blush on his cheeks. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you back when we were away…it kinda hurt going through all of this… The doctor said my whole skeletal system changed…” He said, leaning against the wall.

“T-That really sucks, Dude…” Kyle said, not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah it did, only good thing is, my braces got to come off.” Stan said, flashing the redhead a white smile. “Maybe I won’t be called Metal Mouth anymore.” He said with a light laugh. “I wonder what everyone at school will think.” He said, before pausing. “At least we can still hang out! If you were an Alpha, my dad wouldn’t let me. He decided he wanted to become super overprotective of me now…”

“I guess that makes sense…” Kyle said, before sighing. “Well, now I’m one of the last people in our class that hasn’t presented…”

“I’m sure it will happen, besides, it isn’t like things have changed that much. I’m still me.” Stan said with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re still you…my Super Best Friend.” Kyle said, having a feeling it wasn’t going to be as simple as that, especially when they got back to school.


	2. Wallflower no More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's first day back at school since presenting as an Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm trying to update more fics that have been requested by readers to continue! I've been focusing on Daddy's Little Princess, Bonded, and But I'm a Football player, my longest ones so far.
> 
> But, I'm trying to catch up on some fics, so, if this is one you would like to see continued or you have one you would like to see continued, let me know in the comments :)
> 
> I've had an itch to write lately, so, I've been working on tons of things all at the same time :)
> 
> comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Stan had always hated school, having constantly been a victim of bullying, but today, he was dreading it more than any other day in the past. Today was the first day he was going back to school after presenting as an Omega. Instead of taking the bus, his father, who had become increasingly protective of him, insisted he drive him to school so they could have a talk first. That was just making everything worse. God, he was so pissed. Why did he have to become an Omega, why couldn’t he have been an Alpha like his sister? Now he was just going to be bullied even worse than before…

Randy stopped the car in front of South Park High and glanced over at his son. He had to smile, Stan looked so cute dolled up in his off the shoulder light blue dress and white belt around the midsection, he was even wearing matching legwarmers and white headband around his forehead. It was hard to believe this Omega was his son. He wouldn’t deny he was a bit disappointed, he was really looking forward to having two Alpha children, but, this was what he was dealt with, and that meant making sure no one fucked with his little Omega!

“Thanks for the ride Dad.” Stan said softly, grabbing his bag and trying to open the passenger door of the Chrysler Minivan his dad drove.

“Whoa, wait a minute; we need to talk before you go anywhere Stanley.” Randy said, grabbing the brunette’s arm lightly and pulling him back. “I want to talk to you about…Alphas…” He said, his eyes narrowing a little. “All Alphas this age are pervs, all they want and think about is sex.” He sputtered out. “They don’t just want to be friends, they don’t want to get to know you better, they just want sex. Now, believe me Stanley, I was a teenage Alpha and all I thought about day and night was sex.”

“Dad! I don’t want to know about your…teenage years! Besides, no Alpha is going to be interested in me anyways. I’m a total loser at school and no one has ever shown any interest in me. I have one friend and other kids barely even know my name. I don’t think you have to worry about this.” Stan said softly. Sure, being an Omega now he was experiencing all kinds of new emotions and desires, one of them being a need to be attractive to Alphas. But, he knew no one was ever going to look his way. He was just Metal Mouth…

Randy sighed. Stanley had always had a bad self-esteem, and, it seemed to be even worse thanks to all the new hormones he was dealing with. This was making him worry more. All it took was for some smooth talking Alpha to say a few kind words and Stan would fall like a stack of dominos. “Just know your worth son.” He said with a small smile. “You are a great kid and you deserve the best, so, don’t let anyone tell you different.”

Stan nodded his head slowly. “Okay…I’ll try.” He said, moving to open the passenger side door.

“Stan, one more thing.” Randy said. “No sex until you turn thirty five.” He said simply, causing Stan to let out a dramatic groan and get out of the van.

“You got it Dad.” Stan said with a sigh. He just wanted to find Kyle and walk to History like they did every morning. He felt so uncomfortable, his outfit was fine, though it was tough getting use to wearing Omega clothing, but, his mom had convinced him to put makeup on today and he felt like he looked like a clown.

As he walked down the hall towards his locker he felt eyes on him. God, he really did have to look like a fool. He felt his cheeks grow red and he started to walk faster so he could just get to his locker and meet with Kyle.

He fumbled with his books as he tried to balance them and open his locker at the same time. Unfortunately, he failed in his multitasking and dropped his books, causing him to let out a surprised yelp and go even redder.

“Crap…” Stan said with a sigh, bending over to pick his things up. He was quite surprised when he found another hand grabbing his books and picking them up for him. He slowly looked up and found himself about to pass out when he saw who it was.

“Let me help you up.” A deep nasally voice said. Craig Tucker was an Alpha who spent a lot of his time terrorizing helpless nerds and messing around with hot Omegas. He was your stereotypical bad boy, all the way down to the worn leather jacket he always wore and the five o’clock shadow he sported. He was a handsome guy, the personification of tall, dark, and handsome, perhaps that was why he got away with so much shit.

“T-Thanks…” Stan said, terror creeping into his tone. This was bad, really bad! Craig Tucker was here and he was all alone. He was going to get shoved into a locker or given a swirly or something even worse! When it was him and Kyle they could at least split up and have a better chance of getting away…

Craig let a lazy smile cross his lips as he ran fingers through his dark locks. He couldn’t help but take in the brunette in front of him. “Need help carrying these things to your next class? Wouldn’t want you to drop them again.” He said, his smile becoming more charming. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I would have remembered someone so pretty.” He added, holding onto the man text books with ease.

Stan wanted to let out a gasp of shock when he realized Craig didn’t recognize him! Did he really look that different after presenting!? Holy shit Craig Tucker was standing there holding his books can calling him pretty! To make things even stranger he hadn’t even been shoved into a locker or called Metal Mouth yet. What was he going to do!? If he told Craig who he really was…he was putting himself at risk!

“So, what’s your name Cutie?” Craig asked, leaning against the lockers and licking his lips.

Stan looked around, feeling like this was either a huge prank being pulled on him or he was in some kind of weird dream. When Craig asked his name he decided it would be best not to come out and say he was Stan Marsh, one of the nerds he tortured daily. “Um…it’s….uh…Sam….” He said, forcing a small smile on his painted lips. “Sam Marshlen…” He said slowly, hoping that would suffice.

“Sam huh? Cute name.” Craig said with a grin, keeping a hold of the brunette’s books. “So, how about I walk you to class.” He said with smoothly.

“Uh…” Stan stammered out, looking around. He was suppose to walk to class with Kyle, they both had history together. He bit his lower lip and looked around the hall. Kyle still wasn’t here…and he didn’t want to be late for class. Besides, if he turned Craig down it could really fuck everything up, what if that meant he would end up getting shoved in a locker…or worse… It didn’t really help considering the fact that if Craig found out the person he had been flirting with was dorky Stan Marsh; he’d probably flip the fuck out!

After a few moments he just nodded his head. “Sure…I have history…” Stan managed to say, knowing for sure Craig had history too.

Craig smiled a little. “Well, what good luck, I have that same class.” He said, keeping a hold of the pretty brunette’s books. He had no idea who this Omega was, but, goddamn he was fine as hell! He walked close to the brunette and saw other Alphas eyes landed on the little brunette. Whoever this was, he was certainly capturing the eyes of everyone at school.

~*~*~

Kyle was running late. He found himself running down the hall as fast as he could, books in his hands and his backpack barely staying on his back. He felt so bad! He was suppose to walk Stan to class! Stan was an Omega now…he needed to be protected! Even though he hadn’t presented yet he had an overwhelming need to protect his Super Best Friend.

He looked around for the brunette, not finding him by his locker. This wasn’t good… What if Craig and his goons had found Stan and attacked him or something!? He spent some time looking for the brunette and only decided to make his way to class when he heard the bell start to ring.

“Shit…” He said to himself, hoisting his backpack on his shoulder and making a run for the classroom. He just hoped Stan was okay… He had really been praying his friend would present as an Alpha, no one would fuck with him if he was, but of fucking course Stan had to be an Omega, a gorgeous Omega…

Managing to get into his class before he would be considered late, he looked around for Stan. They had this class together, if he wasn’t here, he knew something was really wrong.

After a few moments of panic he felt his green eyes go wide when he saw his super best friend dolled up in a light blue dress, pink painted lips in a smile, giggling at something Craig Tucker was telling him. Craig Tucker was talking to Stan!? Talking to him in a friendly manner and smiling, leaning in close to speak to him. Last he checked the only time Craig bothered to talk to Stan it was to threaten him….

“Stan!” Kyle cried out, not being able to control himself. He quickly ran over to the brunettes, not caring if Craig was going to kick his ass for approaching him. “Dude…are you okay? I was looking for you…” He said, sounding out of breath.

Craig popped his tongue and rolled his eyes. “The fuck are you talking about Broflovski? Does this look like your dumbass friend?” He asked, looking over at the cute Omega. “Don’t worry about this dork; I won’t let him bother you.” He added, looking like he was going to stand up and attack the redhead.

“Wait…” Stan said, moving to actually put a hand on Craig’s arm to stop him. He swallowed hard and shook his head. “Um…it’s true…I am Stan… I’m sorry I lied to you in the hall, I…was just afraid of how you would react. I mean…you weren’t exactly the nicest to me in the past…” He said, clearing his throat a bit in a nervous fashion.

Craig looked quite taken aback by this information. He looked at the brunette he had been flirting with in awe. How the fuck was this hottie Stan Marsh!? He blinked a bit and looked back at Kyle and then back at Stan. “Holy shit…” He said, quickly running fingers through his black locks. “Stan…that’s really you?”

“Yeah…I presented over the break…” Stan said shyly.

“Hey…it’s okay…I get it.” Craig said, glancing back over at Kyle briefly. “I didn’t even recognize you.” He admitted. “You look great.” He said, flashing that charming smile again. “Probably hurt huh? I heard it hurts for some people to become Omegas.”

“Yeah it did…I could barely get out of bed for like a week.” Stan admitted, smiling shyly and brushing a piece of hair behind his ear.

Kyle frowned a bit as he moved to sit down next to Stan, his usual seat. “Hey Stan, did you get a chance to read the book we were assigned over the break? Did you need some notes?” He asked, trying to break up this chat between Craig and Stan. He really didn’t like the little blush on Stan’s cheeks and the lusty eyes Craig was looking at him with.

Stan had been distracted by Craig. He couldn’t get over how good he smelled and how handsome he was. He had heard something about going Alpha Crazy when you became an Omega and being sensitive to their scent. He didn’t think it would happen so fast, and, especially not with his tormentor.

“Why the fuck do you think he would have had time to read that stupid book Garrison assigned us? He just said he couldn’t get out of bed for a week, Broflovski.” Craig interjected.

“That’s why I was offering him notes…” Kyle said in a timid tone watching as Stan finally snapped out of his daze.

“Oh, sorry Kyle…um…notes would be great. I honestly forgot all about it.” Stan said, trying not to smile as he noticed Craig was still looking at him. As he reached over to grab the notes from his friend, he knocked his books over. “Oh…crap…”

Kyle quickly bent down to try and grab them but found Craig was there too. The Alpha just shot him a glare, a warning to back off. Kyle wished with all his heart he could just bring himself to pick those books off and tell Craig to fuck off, to tell Stan how he felt, but, he couldn’t… Instead he watched Craig gather the books and hand them to Stan, going as far as to brush his hand against Stan’s thigh.

“Here you are, seems like I’ve been picking up your books a lot lately.” Craig said, before laughing. “Not that I really mind.”

“Thanks, I’ve just been so clumsy lately.” Stan admitted.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Kyle said, jumping in between the pair again. “I read something about it takes almost a month to get use to your body to your secondary gender.” He said, causing Craig to just scoff. He wanted to say more, but, Mister Garrison had finally showed up for class and told them all to shut the hell up.

He couldn’t help but notice Craig writing a note and slipping it over to Stan. Thanks to his quick glance he saw what it said.

**Can I take you out for coffee?**


End file.
